Forceful Tactics
by FabledOrange
Summary: Subaru and Kamui got through the first year -- but what about the last one? Seishirou performs nasty tricks to make Kamui his. Chapter 3 Update: Possessiveness ensues. *sequel to Triangular**Subaru/Kamui, ?/?, little Seishirou/Kamui*
1. Prologue

Forceful Tactics :01

Author's notes: Omataseshimashita!!!!!

Thank you for waiting for the long-awaited sequel of 'Triangular'!!! I'm kind of busy right now, since I forgot that tomorrow's July 01 (since once-again co-plotter Silent X has reminded me of that). But hey, I'm doing this for you guys, so I hope you enjoy!

If no one likes this much, like no one reviews, this is going to be discontinued. ^^

**

A familiar voice snapped the trio out of their little talk. Girls could be found screaming and a few fainting, a few guys sighing in disappointment as their teacher smiled towards the class. With widened violet eyes, Kamui silently and slowly stood up from his seat, pure shock and surprise running in his veins.

"Good morning, 3-A. Sorry if I was late…my sister had something to do with it. Anyway, I suppose you all know me." A deep voice rang in their ears. 

"I, Sumeragi Subaru…" 

A wide, appreciative, fan girl-like smile played on Kamui's lips, his orbs locked on the man before them.

"…will be your homeroom teacher for this school year."

**

"OH MY GOD – IT'S SUMERAGI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"HE FOLLOWED US UP!"

The algebra/geometry teacher only beamed at the class, his emerald eyes roaming around the classroom to a certain ebony-haired teenager. The smile only widened as amethyst eyes locked on his, sending him smiling once again. 

"Alright, alright, settle down…" Sumeragi Subaru proclaimed, making the class of 3-A shut up and sit down, with dreamy pairs of eyes locked on the sublime teacher. "I believe you all know me, so no need for introductions. No new students, I see…"

Eyes darted to Shirou Kamui and Tojou Nataku.

"So for the class schedule, let's get on to that, shall we…?"

The class answered enthusiastically, taking out notebooks and pens as Subaru went on to grab hold of a piece of chalk and write the schedule down on the blackboard. Kamui, meanwhile, only smiled once more, taking out a mechanical pencil and proceeded into writing.

Arisugawa Sorata, meanwhile, placed his eyes on Kamui every now and then. He smirked at the ebony-haired 'angel' for the whole period, as if knowing something that the others didn't. His smile didn't falter until his instructor's deep voice interrupted his…rather disturbing trail of thoughts.

"Arisugawa-kun," Subaru started, looking up from his lesson plan. "Why are you smirking at Shirou-kun?"

The whole class laughed as Kamui shot his head up to Sorata, while Sorata only scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ahahahaha…nothing really, Sumeragi-sensei…" Sorata laughed out, making the beautiful Kishuu Arashi bonk him upside his head…like always.

*

"Ne, Kamui…" 

The so-called angel raised his head from his feet, looking innocently inquisitive at the speaker. "Nani, Sorata?"

"How come you were soo happy?" Sorata asked, raising his eyebrows at the amethyst-eyed student. "You know, when you found out Sumeragi-sensei was our teacher again?"

A light tinge of pink raised across his cheeks, amethyst eyes reflexively looking downwards at the concrete he was walking on. "Ano…"

"Sorata-san!" Arashi said, tugging at the supposed-to-be Ten no Ryu's sleeve, an irritated look placed upon her face. "You know very well what the reason is, so stop bugging Kamui-san."

"Hai hai…"

*

"How come you never told me you'd be my homeroom teacher?! All this time!"

Sumeragi Subaru only smiled as he continued to accompany his 'angel' towards his car. The cold autumn wind started to blow throughout the renown CLAMP Gakuen, sending a few skirts flying up high as the breeze continued to sift through the campus. 

The angel only pouted for the teacher didn't answer him. "Mou, Subaru…"

Smiling a small smile, the math teacher turned towards his student, emerald eyes shimmering in amusement as his grin only widened. "What's the matter, Kamui?"

Eyes narrowed in false irritation. "You won't tell me anything…"

The Sumeragi lovingly combed out a few stray strands of black hair away from his angel's face, fingertips gracing the soft skin placed on his forehead. Cupping Kamui's cheek for a moment, Subaru let go of his angel's face and replied with an 'I wanted it to be a surprise' dialogue.

"Well it did certainly act as a surprise." Kamui remarked, a smile creeping itself on his supple lips as the graceful wind once again sifted through her hair. Short, uneven tendrils of the darkest ebony danced with the playful zephyr, clothes rippling with the silent wind as the first of the autumn leaves twirled low on the ground.

A conversation started quickly between the teacher and his student, with the older man teasing the younger teen on how cute he could look when he was quite disappointed.

"So you want me to be irritated more?"

"That's not what I mean, Kamui…"

The supposed-to-be leader of the Ten no Ryu only looked seriously at the older man in response. "How's this?"

"Kamui…?"

"But it's not fair, Subaru-san! You always tease me and I never get to tease you!"

Subaru raised his eyebrows at the angel. "Tease me then."

Silence only passed between the lovers, with the wind continuing to dance around the empty parking lot. 

"Goddammit!"

The teacher only chuckled lightly; pecking the student shortly on his now flushed lips as he amusedly ran his finger on them after the quick lip lock. "You're so cute."

The statement made the tinge of pink turn into a shade of magenta, with the said student lowering his head to gaze at his feet as he started to walk towards Subaru's recognizable white BMW. As he started to do so, with Subaru following closely behind him, they were halted by the soft sound of footsteps approaching the said lot. 

Raising his head, Kamui looked around to see a black-clad supposed-to-be Sakurazukamori, walking towards them, the lazy sunbeams of the afternoon sun bouncing off the pair of sunglasses that held his honey-brown eyes back. For some weird reason, sakura petals swirled around the said vice-principal, with a mix of golden maple leaves. 

Poor janitor…having to clean up that pink mess…

Subaru held his ground, standing behind Kamui as he silently glared at the Sakurazuka, as if completely irritated by the man's presence. His white trench coat played with the gale, billowing ever so slightly as the Sakurazuka's own black coat fluttered behind him.

"Konnichiwa, Sumeragi-kun," Sakurazuka Seishirou muttered in his low, baritone voice, capturing the full attention of the two younger men. He turned his head, lowering his eyeglasses ever so slightly to expose a bit of his honey-brown eyes towards the seraphic teenager. "…Shirou-kun."

A furtive grin played across the Sakurazuka's lips, something dangerous yet alluring hidden in his enigmatic smile. The said wind continued to play with tendrils of hair, adding effect to the inexplicable aura surrounding the vice-principal.

Emerald eyes widened in recognition as he noted the familiar grin that was placed on the Sakurazuka's lips, a grin he usually used back when he was still 'playing' with Subaru. Sensing threat and impalement of it against him and his lover, the Sumeragi gently clasped Kamui's hand and squeezed it lightly.

Subaru walked away after delivering a nod towards Seishirou, leaning into Kamui's ear.

"C'mon Kamui, let's go…" he muttered, his soft voice ringing in Kamui's ears. 

"But Subaru-san –

Turning back towards the Sakurazuka one last time, Subaru nodded, murmuring a 'Sayonara, Sakurazuka-san' before towing his beloved angel away.

Smirking evilly as the wind swirled around him, his hair flying as his trench coat flapped behind him, Sakurazuka Seishirou kept his eyes on the white BMW speeding away. 

"I'll get my Kamui-kun, Subaru-kun…" he muttered to the playful wind, as if it was listening to him.

"I'll get him."

Author's notes: So how's that for a first chap? I guess you need to read 'Triangular' before you could understand this, but you can understand this as the story progresses…I think. Arigato and please, r&r!!!

A. Pikachu  


	2. Overprotective?

Forceful Tactics: 02

Author's notes: Wai! I'm so happy that I could write Sou-chan's name in Kanji!!!! YAAAAY!!!!!

Ahem. Anyway, you guys really did like Triangular! *happy* I hope you guys will like this too!!!!!

**

His hand moved freely above the book, choosing what exercise to write on the blackboard. It was already a week after the first day of classes, with the leaves quickly turning gold as the students adjusted to the new lessons. 

Choosing one, the teacher sighed and turned towards the blackboard, looking back then once in a while as he wrote numbers across the green surface. His class was surprisingly quiet as he wrote down the math problem, no noise accompanying the occasional squeak of the chalk.

"Alright then, class, I would like you to solve that problem in five minutes." 

The class of 3-A groaned in disappointment, with the teacher only grinning at the group of students as he sat down on the chair. He sighed once again as he rested his chin on interlaced fingers, eyes unconsciously peering at the beautiful angel seated a few seats before him.

The given time was almost over when the teacher was alerted of something walking past his classroom. Someone dressed in nothing but black strode across the corridor, a smirk playing on his lips as he observed a certain student seated on the center of the room. Sumeragi Subaru raised his head quickly, looking sideways to see the vice-principal surveying his beloved angel carefully.

"Sakurazuka-san…" Subaru unconsciously muttered, green eyes still locked on the threatening figure walking slowly past his class. He gripped his pen tightly; not noticing the inquisitive stare Segawa Keiichi was giving him.

"Sumeragi-sensei, is something wrong?" Keiichi asked, gaining Subaru's attention before Seishirou grinned at the math teacher and walked away.

Subaru turned to his blonde student. "Oh…uh, nothing's wrong, Segawa-kun."

*

The math teacher silently walked down the corridor, thoughts swimming inside his head like countless goldfish. It was all too strange for him…everything that was starting to happen was creeping him inside and out. Remembering his days with the supposed-to-be Sakurazukamori, he entered the class of 3-B. 

He greeted the class subconsciously – it was normal for him to do so, since this was his usual routine. As he sat down on the chair and propped his chin once again on interlaced fingers, all the memories of his relationship with Sakurazuka Seishirou flooded his mind.

The class stared at him in curiosity, wondering on why their teacher was absolutely quiet that day. Subaru, whenever he entered a class, would always start on a lesson right away or ask if he had given them homework. Or, if in a good mood, he'd ask if the day had been all right for the class.

But he was strangely serene that day – as if he was drowning deep in thought. His emerald eyes were concentrated on the seat plan placed below the glass, looking like he was studying the piece of paper very well.

Tsukishirou Yukito, who was seated right before him, gained his attention. "Sumeragi-sensei, is something wrong?"

He shot his head up, seeing that it was the second time that day he had been asked that question. He shook his head slightly, now seeing the usual five girls that always fainted in his class. It was also strange – there were five girls in every class he taught who always fainted. 

"Nothing's wrong, Shirou-kun – uh, I mean, Tsukishirou-kun…"

He opened his lesson plan and looked at the staring class. "So, how did your day go?" 

Monou Kotori raised her hand, a strange expression on her face. Subaru motioned her to stand up. 

"Sakurazuka-sensei's been passing by our corridor a whole lot." She said, intriguing the teacher with her words. "Like, five times already."

Subaru looked once again at the group of students. "Is this…true…?"

The class nodded in agreement. 

"Five times this afternoon or five times this morning…? Five times this whole day…?" Subaru asked, wanting to know what was the reason behind Seishirou's now-often appearance.

"This afternoon, I think." Kotori answered, once again triggering Subaru's troubled mind. 

The teacher nodded. "I see. Has he been doing it for the past week, or this day only?"

Akizuki Nakuru answered the question. "For the past week, Sumeragi-sensei. We thought you also knew, since 3-A's your homeroom."

"But he never passes by when it's homeroom period…" Kinomoto Touya added. 

The Sumeragi stared thoughtfully at his hands, straightening his back before he leaned on the table. "If I'm not here…or in any class by this corridor for that matter – does he stop by the classrooms?"

Kotori spoke up. "He often stops by 3-A…or our classroom. He always checks if everything's alright with us – I don't know about your class, Sumeragi-sensei."

"Alright then. If anything else peculiar acts up, just tell me or Magami-sensei, alright?"

The class nodded in affirmation. With that cleared up, Subaru went back to his book to find something to explain.

*

The late afternoon sun shone through the hallway, illuminating the corridor with its golden light as students and teachers walked down the pathway to vacate the school. 

A certain student looked at his watch – it was already half past five, which meant it was the perfect time to go to the parking lot and meet his math teacher. He'd been doing this routine ever since school started, in order to avoid suspicion over him and Subaru.

Skipping down the staircase that led to the second floor, his hair bouncing up and down atop his head as he did so, Shirou Kamui's fingers ran over the marble banister before landing his feet firmly on the second story.

"One more floor to go…" Kamui whispered to himself, continuing down another and the last set of staircases that led to the first floor. With soft footsteps echoing to the almost-vacated school, Kamui smiled when he reached the last story. Panting ever so slightly, the 'angel' walked down the corridor, unable to see the dark-clad figure that was emerging out of an office.

"Shirou-kun!" said an unusually kind-sounding voice, capturing the 'angel's' attention. Kamui, in response, turned around to meet honey-brown eyes smiling kindly at his own purple orbs. 

Kamui bowed in recognition to the man who said his name. "Konnichiwa, Sakurazuka-san." He murmured, greeting the vice-principal.

"Konnichiwa." Seishirou replied, a grin creeping itself upon his lips. With a last smile, Kamui was supposed to turn to his right, the second corridor that led to the parking lot. But a question held him back – a question said by a smooth, baritone voice. 

"So how was your day?" the Sakurazuka asked, once again making the student turn around in response. 

Kamui smiled, oblivious to the real intentions of the supposed-to-be assassin. "It was pretty fine. Nothing much happened."

"Really? That's typical." The vice-principal chuckled light-heartedly. "So why are you going home at this hour?"

The 'angel' racked his brain for an acceptable answer. The answer 'I was waiting for time to pass so that I could be with Subaru and go home with him' didn't really appeal to him that much, since he WAS talking to the vice-principal. Deciding on a simple answer, Kamui replied to his question.

"I did my homework up in the Library." He said, hoping that the words would comply. It was true, in any sense – he did his homework in the library for time to pass. 

"I see. How come? Is it too noisy at home?" Seishirou queried, apparently very interested in Kamui's personal life. The student, meanwhile, saw no harm in Seishirou's question, although Subaru would see that every question would have something evil behind it.

Of course, it was Seishirou who was asking the question.

Kamui chuckled lightly as he replied. "Seems so. My sister and her dog always cause a racket a home."

"Is that so? Well, I guess we better part ways, Kamui—I mean Shirou-kun." The vice-principal took out his sunglasses and put them on, adjusting them on the bridge of his nose. "Dewa mata, Kamui—Shirou-kun."

He grinned as he turned away, his black trench coat billowing beside him as he walked silently away from his newfound obsession. The grin turned into a smirk as he continued on, once again adjusting his sunglasses as he strode out to the sunlight.

Kamui nodded and went to the parking lot, running as fast as he can as the wind raced past him. Seeing a parked BMW a few yards away, Kamui smiled his fan-girl smile and ran towards the white car. 

Sumeragi Subaru was leaning on the trunk of the vehicle, looking up at the orange-streaked sky as a few leaves blew past them, pretending not to notice the panting 'angel' before him. Kamui, meanwhile, tried to catch his breath as he rested his hands on bended knees, looking downwards at the leaves strewn across the concrete. His gasps filled the silence, finally capturing his lover's attention.

"You're late." Subaru murmured, staring curiously at the tired angel who straightened up to talk to him. 

"I'm sorry," Kamui managed to get out, breathing heavily. "It WAS a long way from here to the library, you know. It's not easy to run down three floors."

Subaru only laughed quietly, taking a few strands of Kamui's soft hair and pushing it away from his face. "It's okay." He peered at the student, observing the way Kamui was staring innocently at him as gasps continued to erupt from his supple lips. "Why are you so tired?" 

The student closed his eyes and once again tried to catch his breath. "I _ran_ from the corridor to your car, Subaru-san. That's not easy."

"Poor Kamui-chan…" Subaru teased, ruffling Kamui's hair as the younger man glared at him. "All tired and out of breath."

"That's not funny, Subaru-san!" Kamui pouted, still panting as Subaru laid his hand atop his head.

"Oh it is, _Kamui-chan_." He repeated the newly found pet name, enjoying the sight of his lover being soooo goddamn cute. Indeed, he loved the sight of his angel pouting cutely at him like that. 

"Subaru-san!" 

"Don't scream, Kamui – you're going to tire yourself more…here," Subaru, for some weird and unknown reason, grinned and lowered his hand to Kamui's chin, gently cradling his head with his fingers. "Let me help?"

"Subaru-san –??" 

Kamui's sentence of retaliation was cut off by a soft hiss, with Subaru's lips quickly claiming his in one prolonged kiss. Finding no actions to do, no words to say, the angel only gave in and sufficed Subaru's entreats, relaxing himself as he slowly allowed the older man to do as he pleased. After a few seconds, Subaru parted from his angel quite reluctantly, although he was quite amused at the expression Kamui held on his face.

"_Kamui-chan_," Subaru said, making the younger man glare in annoyance of the pet name. "I've kissed you a thousand times before – is something of the matter now?"

Kamui shook his head as he once again tried to catch his breath. "It was hard to breathe!"

Subaru only laughed again, placing another quick kiss upon Kamui's flushed lips. "Gomen ne," he said in a playful tone, walking towards the driver's side as Kamui grabbed his school bag and headed towards the passenger's. 

*

"So, _Kamui-chan_, why were you really late?"

Shirou Kamui glared at the driver, still annoyed by the fact that his lover had been calling him that name for quite some time now. 

"Don't call me that, please, Subaru. Reminds me of Kotori."

Subaru looked curiously at his student as he continued maneuver the steering wheel for the car to turn left. "Monou Kotori?"

Kamui nodded. "She's been following me ever since kindergarten."

"Seems that my _Kamui-chan_'s been attracting so many people lately…" Subaru playfully remarked, looking towards the road as Kamui blushed profusely. 

Seeing the look on Kamui's face, a grin played itself upon Subaru's lips. "It's just because you're so perfect…"

"SUBARU-SAN!"

Subaru laughed. "Well, it _is_ true, Kamui-chan!"

"Don't call me that!"

"How come you get so annoyed easily? You're so cute though, when you're irritated like that…"

"Subaru-san!"

"What, I was just wondering!"

"Well that's not entirely funny! You're not being teased everyday by me, right?!"

"I'm not _teasing_ you, Kamui-chan. I use the term 'tease' for other…reasons…. Well if you use the word in that term, then you tease me everyday."

A dark tinge of pink raced across Kamui's already flushed cheeks. "Subaru-san!"

"Alright, I was just joking."

"Were you?"

"Well the 'tease me everyday' thing was true."

"Subaru-saaaaaan!!!!!!"

"Alright, alright…this conversation will get nowhere." Subaru laughed again as he saw Kamui infuriated beside him. "So why were you late, Kamui?"

"I bumped into Sakurazuka-sensei."

The name hit a nerve. Instantly, Subaru's hold of the steering wheel tightened, with his knuckles turning white as his figure suddenly became rigid. His emerald eyes narrowed as he tried to concentrate on the road, trying to push the things running in his mind away from his consciousness.

"What did he tell you?" He asked in a stern manner, making Kamui look curiously at his lover for the sudden change of tone. 

"Nothing much. He just asked if my day was fine and I said it was and –

"I don't like you talking to him, alright?"

The statement made Kamui's purple eyes widen. 

"Why?"

"I don't like him, and that's it. You don't need to know anything else." Subaru said in a tone that sounded that the conversation was finished. Kamui, meanwhile, didn't agree with him. 

"You're being overprotective! I was just talking to him, Subaru-san!"

With narrowed eyes, Subaru looked at Kamui, an inexplicable expression etched across his sublime face. "So I am being overprotective. I don't like you talking to him except if it's really important, all right? He's not a good person and if you continue on talking to him you're going to get in deep trouble."

Kamui looked sideways towards the road. "Just because he was your ex – he was really nice – 

Subaru heard the remark. "That's not it, Kamui! I know Seishirou very well – he'd be up to something right now just because you talked to him! Don't tell me that, Kamui – I don't care if he's my ex, since you're already with me, and that's all that matters to me. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

The angel looked down at his feet, speechless. Choosing not to argue with his lover anymore, he only kept quiet as he dwelled on Subaru's words. It was the first time he said those words – that he was the only thing that matters to him. It was so strange – a feeling of contentment and joy seeping through Kamui's veins as his heart started to beat faster in recognition of Subaru's words. A small smile crept upon his lips, with his purple eyes inattentively placed on the road before them. 

"Kamui?"

The angel only looked innocently at the teacher. "Hm?"

"Sorry."

Kamui shook his head. "You don't have to worry about that. It's my fault – I'll try to be careful from now on." 

Subaru smiled at him, kissing him once again before Kamui got out of his car. "Ja, _Kamui-chan._" 

"SUBARU!!!!!!!"

Author's notes: So how was that for a second chapter? I hope you guys liked it!!!! ^^ Aww, Subaru and Kamui are so sweet, aren't they? **Subaru **and** Kamui** are soooo sweet…ne, Silent X? *wide grin*

Anyway, please, review!!!! I need reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I'm desperate!!!

Next chapter: Seishirou's going to call Kamui to his office…?! In Subaru's period?!?!?!?! What does this mean?! And Fuuma's going to appear…?! YAAAAY!!!!!!

…What do you mean Seishirou's going to explain his ass?! O.O

Seems that everybody's loving Seishirou right now…=.= To Hotaru007-san: how come you're drooling on your keyboard…? ^^

And to Raei Dagger: It's just a name…a very irritating name at that. Anyway, I am soooo not a good author! I am soo sure there are soooo many typos in here!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

…Okay. So please, r&r!!!!!!!!! Reviews are VERY GREATLY appreciated!


	3. Be With Me

Forceful Tactics: 03

Author's notes: Wai!!!! You guys liked the chapter! Pikachu wa ureshii!!!!  

I hope you guys would like this chapter too!! So, I hope you'd read through it and review!

SO, let's start, ne? 

***

It was the first week of October, with most of the leaves now colored golden brown, the wind getting colder and colder everyday. CLAMP Gakuen hasn't changed much since our visit last September – the only changes were that the famous pathway had trees crowned with leaves of orange, red and brown.

The late afternoon sun shone upon the campus, with light bouncing off the windows of the large building. It was already the last period of the day, with the students aching to go home and sleep, rest, or do anything not connected with schooling.

Let's focus on the classroom of 3-A, with the class noisily waiting for the math teacher who was also their adviser. Arisugawa Sorata was once again, chasing Kishuu Arashi around the classroom; Yatouji Satsuki taking down notes hurriedly; Nataku staring out the window and daydreaming about a certain History teacher; and Shirou Kamui resting his head tiredly on folded arms. Practically, the class looked like what they were a year before. 

"Alright, alright, settle down – all of you." A deep voice interrupted the unnecessary chatter, silencing his group of students. The math teacher entered the classroom, staring at Sorata who was balancing himself on the top of a chair as Arashi silently jumped off a seat. "Especially you, Arisugawa-kun."

"Hai hai!" Sorata said, laughing sheepishly as he leapt off the chair. 

As the class settled down and sat quietly on their seats, Sumeragi Subaru leaned on the table and started to flip through his book. "So where were we…?"

**

Time passed so slowly for the students, restless as they tried to listen to their teachers. It was the last period of the day, and they had to endure it to be finally released from school's grappling hands. 

The wind blew across the said school, whooshing past the buildings as the rest of it sifted through his purplish-ebony hair. He rested his chin on his hand, his other hand tapping his mechanical pencil on his notebook. Sure – Subaru was teaching right now, but there was something that the hazy times of the day made him feel so…sleepy. He tried to listen to his lover instruct his class on how to solve the unrecognizable geometry problem written on the board.

Subaru sighed. "I know that you're all tired and sleepy, class –

The voice of Mizuki Kaho echoed throughout CLAMP Gakuen's extensive P.A. system, alerting the bored students of the high school. They shot their heads up in inquiry and curiosity as she addressed a certain student.

_"Calling Shirou Kamui of class 3-A, please report to the vice-principal's office immediately."_

Purple eyes widened in surprise as he recognized that his name was being called. He didn't do anything wrong – so why did the vice-principal wanted him in his office? 

Subaru dropped his piece of chalk down the ledge and turned to face his class fully, particularly his beloved and delectable angel. He definitely suspected something evil brewed up as his angel silently stood up, nearing him to ask permission to go. 

The instructor only nodded, praying to God above that nothing would happen to his purple-eyed lover. As Kamui left the classroom, pairs of eyes continued to follow him until he was finally out of sight. 

Whispers started to erupt from the class of 3-A, all students wondering on how a perfectly good student like Shirou Kamui be sent to the vice-principal's office. The teacher himself was curious on what was the exact reason Sakurazuka Seishirou wanted his angel to be in his office.

Subaru tried to calm his class down, tapping his pen on the glass surface of the teacher's table. With the repeated noise he was making, the math instructor finally got hold of his students' attention, making them look at him curiously.

"Alright – I think Shirou-kun did nothing wrong, so settle down and pay attention." Subaru commanded, making the class nod in agreement. "Fifteen minutes more or so, then you'll be free to do whatever to like – so bear with me…"

*

The student walked down the first floor hallway, heading towards the said office of the vice principal. He seemed to be deep in thought, curiosity still striking his mind on why the hell the vice principal would want him in his office. As far as Kamui knew, he did nothing wrong to upset anybody – and he was absolutely careful for no one not to notice his relationship with his homeroom teacher.

But Kamui was wrong – he did upset anybody, and that 'anybody' was named Sakurazuka Seishirou. He sat on his tall-backed swiveling office chair, legs crossed and elbows resting on the armrests of his chair, chin placed atop interlaced fingers as he anticipated the 'angel's' arrival. His smirk transformed itself into a thin line as he continued to reminisce about the events this past two weeks.

He had tried everything to make his newly found obsession notice him. He'd been passing through Kamui's corridor more often than necessary; he's been watching his past P.E. classes; he'd been lurking behind shadows to stalk his beloved prey. But alas – all was nothing, for his prey was interested in his rival. 

Seishirou sometimes wondered why the hell Kamui doesn't notice him. He's the man clad in black – known throughout the school for his dark-hued wardrobe, especially his trademark black trench coat. The handsome vice principal who was the epitome of mystery in the whole school. Everyone thought they knew so much about him, although all they understand were so little. He was famous around CLAMP Gakuen since it's almost like he's the principal of the High School Department, since Principal Hinoto rarely shows up around campus. 

He REALLY wondered why the hell Kamui doesn't notice him. He was Seishirou, goddammit! Sakurazuka Seishirou, the famed vice-principal who was rumored to have relations with his current obsession's lover! Heck – anyone would notice him because of the mysterious aura he brings (with the added fact that he mysteriously litters pink mess around). 

Raising his head, he placed a smirk across his lips as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Acknowledging that his obsession was finally in front of his door, he spoke up in his deep, baritone voice.

"It's open, Shirou-kun."

Shirou Kamui nervously clutched the doorknob and turned it, ignoring the huge 'SAKURAZUKA SEISHIROU – VICE-PRINCIPAL' that was enameled on the front in readable Kanji. He silently stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me, Sakurazuka-sensei?" 

Seishirou turned around in his swiveling chair, now resting his elbows on the glass-topped table of his. With an unreadable expression, he greeted Kamui with a smirk.

"Take a seat, Shirou-kun." Kamui seated himself on one of the chairs placed before the mahogany table. "I've been thinking lately, Shirou-kun…"

As Seishirou started his little narration of his irritation of Kamui's inability of recognition (whew), his purple eyes were positioned somewhere else. It was a picture – a picture that was oddly stuck on the edge of Seishirou's table. As he continued to study the picture (all he could make out was that somebody was glomping Seishirou), the vice principal peered curiously at him. 

"Doushite na no, Shirou-kun?" he asked, making the said student look up at him in surprise. 

"Ah…nothing, actually. I just noticed that picture." He motioned his head towards the picture stored on the glass edge of the table.

"That picture of me and Subaru-kun." Seishirou noted, reaching out to the edge and pulling the picture out, placing it in Kamui's hands. 

_'Subaru-kun…?'_ Kamui silently thought, amethyst eyes registering that Sumeragi Hokuto was the one glomping the vice-principal, while his own lover had his hand on Seishirou's arms that were locked around his neck. The picture seemed to have been taken a couple of years back, down at the twins' home. Subaru looked so happy back then, smiling at the supposed-to-be Sakurazukamori as his twin sister glomped the said man.

Kamui was still staring at the picture in awe or utter shock that this man in the picture could be the one he loved right now. 

"Why are you so surprised, Shirou-kun?" Seishirou asked, amusement in his voice. "You know, you're the only one who has seen that picture of me and my Subaru-kun."

Kamui raised his head, innocent purple eyes looking up at Seishirou's honey-brown orbs. "…Your _Subaru-kun_? Is he the reason why I'm here, Sakurazuka-san?"

Seishirou took the picture away from Kamui's long fingers, placing it safely on his coat pocket. "Of course not. Subaru-kun's free to be yours, Shirou-kun." He said, standing up from his chair, walking around his table to lean against the front of the said object, with Kamui following him with his gaze. 

_'You look so sweet and innocent, Shirou-kun. I wonder if my Subaru-kun has done anything to you…yet…'_ Seishirou inwardly thought, looking down at Kamui. "As I was saying, I've been thinking lately, Shirou-kun. And I've noticed…" 

He ran his fingers along Kamui's cheek. "…how pretty you've been. So pretty and innocent you are, Shirou-kun."

Chills ran down Kamui's spine as Seishirou continued his narration. "So sublime – standing out from all the rest. Do you know that, Shirou-kun?" Seishirou asked, lowering his head a little bit so that his glasses involuntarily slipped slightly off the bridge of his nose. 

"Sakurazuka-sensei…" Kamui whimpered, wanting to bolt out of the room at that very moment. 

"But you're with my Subaru-kun right now, amidst the stupidity of the students of this campus." Seishirou continued. "I'm not saying that they're stupid, it's just that they have failed to notice your relationship with my Subaru-kun. Your friends…I suppose they know?"

Finding no words to say at that very moment, Kamui only nodded as a response. 

"Seems that only few people know about your relationship, Shirou-kun. But I'd like you to be with me, _Kamui-kun,_ and not with my Subaru-kun."

The words were like a bomb dropped on Kamui's consciousness – what was he hearing _right? _Seishirou wanted _him,_ and not Subaru? 

"I thought you liked Subaru-san –

Seishirou cut him off, kneeling down to meet the student's widened purple orbs. "I _liked_ him, _Kamui-kun._ But I like you better – so sweet, so charming, so _innocent_."

"But I'm with Subaru-san –

"And that entirely is my point, _Kamui-kun._"

Silence has fallen over the two as Kamui blinked, utterly confused about their situation. What was he to do?

"I'd like you to be mine – without Subaru-kun as an obstacle." Seishirou proclaimed, gently tracing circles on Kamui's cheeks. 

"I'm sorry, Sakurazuka-sensei, but I simply cannot oblige to your demands –

Seishirou narrowed his honey-brown eyes, held back by wire-rimmed glasses. "But you will oblige to my demands, _Kamui-kun._"

Kamui stood up from the chair, making Seishirou stand up as well. "I'm so sorry, Sakurazuka-sensei, but I have to go –

Seishirou smirked. There was no way he won't get what he wanted this time – for he'll make sure he _will_ get what he wants. He simply let Kamui walk to the door before continuing.

"Kamui-kun," he said, making the student stop in mid-stride. "If you don't comply to me, something bad will happen to your beloved Subaru-san."

The student only shook his head in denial. "You could never hurt Subaru-san."

The supposed-to-be Sakurazukamori snorted. "I could hurt Subaru-kun if I wanted to, Kamui-kun. I'll hurt him just to get you. Surely you don't want anything bad to happen to him, right?"

Seeing that he was serious, the seventeen-year-old teen turned around to meet Seishirou's knowing smirk. "Leave Subaru-san out of this."

"Why should I? If involving your beloved Subaru-san in my ways just to get you, my dear Kamui-kun, then I will involve him as far as he can get." Seishirou murmured, once again pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"If you want me, then why should you involve someone else?" Kamui asked, purple eyes locked onto honey-brown ones. 

"I will involve someone else if they need to be. If they are needed for my plans they would be involved, and no one's going to stop me, Kamui-kun." Seishirou remarked, standing up to his full height and starting to near the seventeen-year-old. 

"You're not serious."

"Of course I'm serious, Kamui-kun." Seishirou said, smiling as he continued to near his newly found obsession. "I'm as serious as serious can be."

"But how…"

"Surely you don't want anything bad to happen to Subaru-kun, right?" 

Kamui silently clenched his fist. _'He's serious…he's going to hurt Subaru-san if I don't obey him…'_ He nodded silently, tears starting to well up in his amethyst orbs. 

Taking his chin in between his fingers, the Sakurazuka raised his head slightly. "Then break up with him in one week. Be with me. And if you don't…"

Kamui whimpered, hands going limp as tears continued to brim his eyes. 

"Something's going to happen. Alright, Kamui-kun?"

He only nodded in response, closing his eyes tightly as he let his tears run down his flushed cheeks. 

Seishirou smirked. "Good." And in one sudden movement, he bowed his head and claimed Kamui's lips, with his thumb gently brushing away tears. After licking his lips in triumph, Seishirou let go of Kamui's chin, letting his head hang low in disappointment. 

"Don't forget – in one week, you should be with me."

Author's notes: I hope you guys liked the chapter! ^^ Please, R&R! I guess this will be more serious than Triangular! ^^ Please, R&R! R&RR&RR&R!!!!!!!!

A. Pikachu


	4. I Remember Your Bet

Forceful Tactics: 04

Author's notes: Hiyaaa!!!!!! I'd like to announce that I'll be updating every week, since I have school and all, and I still have my 'Behind a Smile' to finish. *wide grin* I'm even planning another ficcie, but hey, I'll finish this one first…so many fics… I guess I'll just stick to reading, then. 

Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews! *bows* A. Pikachu is very grateful!!! 

Let's go on, ne? But I think that this chapter…I mean, I think that in this chapter, Subaru'd be completely OOC…^^; I hope you guys can tolerate OOC-ness. ^^;

**

It was a gloomy Friday afternoon, an entire week after Kamui's encounter with the vice-principal-who-wants-you kind, with the sun failing to arise from the clouds, thus making the whole city of Tokyo be engulfed in darkness. The moon, taking the sun's place, shone through the dark-hued clouds and waned eerily down at the city, with the occasional breeze flowing past.

"Oh c'mon Subaru-chaaaan…" Sumeragi Hokuto wailed, plopping herself on the other side of her twin. "Don't worry about him at all – Kamui-chan's fine!"

Subaru shook his head, emerald eyes still concentrated on the centerpiece laid on the coffee table. He was very worried about his beautiful little angel; Kamui had been unusually quiet ever since he came back from his 'appointment' with Seishirou.

"I'm worried about him, Hokuto! He never acts this way unless something's wrong." Subaru muttered, his legs crossed as he sat on a plush couch at the living room. Hokuto sighed. 

"If you love him THAT much," Hokuto said, standing up. "Then call him up and ask him what's wrong. There IS an invention called the telephone, you know." 

Subaru stared after his sister as she walked towards the kitchen. "But what if his mom or sister answers the phone?"

The older twin sighed exasperatedly. "Oh come off it, Subaru – I am sure his mom and his cute little sister knows about your…uh…_tête-à-têtes. _And I'm also sure they're all for it – you know, for his happiness' sake."

"But what if –

Hokuto opened the fridge, got a bottle of wine and closed it, reaching up the cabinets for wine glasses. Once she found some, she bounced off to where her twin was, tossing him a glass. "Here," she said, opening the bottle (with a small pop as the cork bounced off somewhere) and pouring him some wine. "Drink up – you're too worked up about Kamui-chan."

"But Hokuto –

The woman glared at him. "It's time you loosened up a little – we all know how deeply you love Kamui, alright? You should learn to trust him more…that is, if you really love Kamui-chan."

Without another word, Hokuto grabbed her glass and poured herself some wine, gulping it all down in one gulp. Subaru stared at her, wondering what was the reason that suddenly worked Hokuto up. She took the bottle once again and filled her glass with the ruby-hued liquid inside it, and once again, drank it all in one sip. 

Subaru chose not to say anything – he took his glass and drank the liquid, taking in Hokuto's advice. 

**

"Ohohohohohohohohoho!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It was already half-past eleven. Five or so bottles of wine have been scattered all over the living room, a few stains of red and white wine seeping through the carpet. With their eigth bottle of wine almost empty, Hokuto laughed again in amusement. 

Subaru was as drunk as his sister was. A few tinges of pink were racing across his cheeks, and his emerald eyes were glazed over and opened lazily. His hair was a complete mess – Hokuto ruffling it so often – and he was laughing too, slumped over the couch as he tinkered with his glass. 

"Shee?!" Hokuto squealed. "I told you this would *hic* loosed ya up!" 

Before her twin could say anything, the doorbell was rung. Subaru instinctively stood up and wobbled towards the door, apparently forgetting that his white polo shirt was halfway unbuttoned (since Hokuto tripped on him and grabbed his shirt for support, managing to rip half of the buttons off). 

His angel stood silently upon his doorstep. 

"Ka-mu-i-chaaan!!!!!!" said Subaru happily, grabbing the startled student by his collar and pulling him to the house, with Subaru pushing the door shut. 

"S-subaru-san?" Shirou Kamui asked uncertainly, looking up at his beloved with an expression of surprise etched on his beautiful features. "Are you all right?"

Hokuto's uncontrollable giggles suddenly enveloped the room. "Ohohohohohohoho!!!! You two are just soooo *hic* shweeeet!!"

"Of course I'm fine!" Subaru murmured, his emerald eyes still glazed over. "Ka-mu-i-chan!" He said the angel's name quite tauntingly, as if he was saying it in a singsong voice. Kamui was unsure if he could say what he had to say now.

"Ooh…" Hokuto's voice suddenly rang throughout the room. "Hokuto-chan's getting…*hic* very shleeepy…*hic* Hokuto-chan's going to shleep…"

And with that, Hokuto was asleep, sprawled on the couch with an empty wine glass in her fingers. 

"Ano…Subaru-san? Is Hokuto-san alright…?" Kamui asked, eyeing Subaru's had for it was suddenly playing with his hair…

Subaru didn't answer – he seemed fascinated by the fact that Kamui's hair was very pretty. Kamui, deciding to take action, took Subaru's hand and led him to Subaru's bedroom. He knew the Sumeragi household pretty well by now. 

"Let's go this way, Subaru-san," Kamui muttered, moroseness etched in his voice. He wasn't wrong – this was the perfect time to tell Subaru what should be done, with him drunk and all. For if Subaru was sane and had his normal thinking back, what he would say would be delivered in full blast. But now, as Subaru was playing around and suddenly pushing him onto walls, the effect wouldn't be much hurtful. 

"You're so pretty, Kamui-chan…" Subaru said, cupping his angel's face with a free hand, closing his bedroom door with the other. 

"Subaru-san…"

Subaru didn't respond though. 

"Subaru-san, I have to tell you something."

The math instructor only nodded and gestured him to proceed, his thumb silently trailing over Kamui's lips. There were entrails of red wine on his thumb, making the 'angel' taste the sweet liquid as he continued to silently taunt Kamui with his actions. 

"I…" Kamui started, trying to string words together to make the meaning clear. "I can't see you anymore…"

Subaru perked up. "Why not? Did I do something wrong?" he asked impulsively.

"I just can't. You know what I mean, right?" 

The teacher suddenly, and Kamui wondered if Subaru really had major mood swings like these, walked sadly towards his bed. Kamui thought Subaru was taking his news pretty easily. Well, he was drunk. 

"Kamui-chan," Subaru said, gesturing for his student to come closer. As Kamui stopped before him, he placed his hands on either side of Kamui's face, gently pulling him down to be on top of him on the bed. His voice was just a husky whisper now, as if trying to seduce the younger man. "Please…? Just…just one more time…" 

Kamui looked strangely at his lover. Was Subaru pleading for him? 

Subaru's eyes were now brimmed with what seemed like tears – Kamui was not sure though, on why Subaru would cry. He looked like a lost sheep, pleading for his wishes to come true. _Just one more time…_

_Just one more time…_

"Please…" Subaru pleaded once again, running his hand softly down Kamui's cheek, his fingers resting on his lips. He didn't sound like he was drunk though…like he knew what he was doing. Kamui found Subaru's plea for him irresistible, for he had this soft, pleading look etched on his face.  "Before…you…go…"

"Just one more time…" Kamui repeated, his voice a mere whisper, his breath tickling Subaru's flushing cheeks. Quietly, the younger man placed his hands on Subaru's chest, slightly leaning on the man as they were lying atop the black-duvet. "Before I go." 

And in one swift movement, he lowered his head and let his lips be claimed, with the older man shifting position for him to be on top. He silently savored the sweet kiss, deepening it seconds later as his tongue slowly obliged to the soft moans erupting from the younger man's throat. It was the most passionate kiss they had shared ever in their lives, a kiss so bittersweet that tears began running down the angel's cheeks. It was all too much – for this would be the last kiss they would ever share. 

As Subaru finally released his lover's lips away from his, eyes opened lazily and breathing coming out in husky gasps, Kamui's slender fingers grappled the collar of Subaru's shirt. 

He whispered his words so soft in Subaru's ear, his warm breath entrancing the drunken teacher once more as he licked his lips, still tasting the indistinct sweet flavor of wine on them. _"One last time._"

Subaru smiled, a sad grin playing on his moist lips as Kamui pulled on his collar, the younger man raising his head for his lips to be covered. It was the last thing he'd ever cherish, as Subaru went once again inside his mouth, exploring every crevice, pleasure running through his veins. How he had wished that night not to end, no one knows. 

The emerald-eyed math teacher left his lover's lips, now leaving light trails of kisses that led to the sensitive skin covering the student's neck. Taking pleasure out of making his lover squirm, the older man took it as a job to make this last night a memorable one. He slightly ran his tongue down the soft, cream-colored skin, shivers running down the student's spine as he laid his hands on his lover's back, fingers entangling themselves on his teacher's hair. 

Seeing how much his lover unconsciously anticipated more of this said act, Subaru obliged and started to delicately run his lips over his neck, his hands far too busy on unbuttoning the 17-year-old's shirt. Unable to suppress his moans any longer, the angel let one escape from his throat and silently urges the teacher to go on.

And so said night did tend out to be a memorable one, as the moon shone quietly from the heavens above, lovers entangled in a mass of black silk. Inhaling his lover's scent unconsciously, Kamui sighed and snuggled more comfortably into the strong embrace of his lover. Subaru, meanwhile, tightened his hold on Kamui, as if to make sure that he would never be able to get away. 

Unfortunately for him, his grip wasn't as strong as he thought it was.

**

Sumeragi Subaru woke up the next morning, a thunderous headache splitting his head in pain. As the sunlight shone brightly through the white curtains of his bedroom, he sat up, running a hand through his hair. 

He looked down at himself, surprised to see that he was already in bed. As far as he remembered, he was downstairs drinking wine with Hokuto. 

And then it hit him. Kamui was with him last night…saying something about leaving him…that he couldn't see him anymore. And the kiss…the kiss that led to –

Subaru immediately rose from his bed and headed towards the shower, head filled with thoughts he didn't even want to believe. Did Kamui really leave him? 

Author's notes: yes, I know, it's short. I've suffered through Writer's block, having no ideas and everything… I can't even believe I wrote that stuff said above. =.= 

Meanwhile, A. Pikachu is once again obsessed with Harry Potter, and is very sorry for the late update. A. Pikachu thanks you all. Please, R&R!       


End file.
